


A productive conversation

by AnrionDrakonion



Series: Forest on a Cliffside [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnrionDrakonion/pseuds/AnrionDrakonion
Summary: Maglor and Daeron discuss other couples, and them.





	A productive conversation

"Daeron?" Maglor calls softly.   
"Yes?"  
"You know Maedhros and Fingon?"  
At the rare mention of a member of Maglor's family, Daeron finally looks up from his whittling of yet another wooden pipe. "Your brother and his lover? You have told me of them, yes."  
"They loved one another, and so thus were lovers. We love one another, and yet we are not."  
"Do you wish to be?" Daeron asked, a crease appearing between his brows.   
"No! And yet, all other married couples do,"  
"I for myself have never seen the appeal. There is more to life than copulation, despite what some of the younger elves in Menegroth thought. I guess it is simply a thing, this lack of desire. From what I gathered from eavesdropping- caves are brilliant for it, but is one wanted topics of a sexual nature, then the trees above a forest patrol-"  
"You gathered that?" interrupted Maglor.   
"Well, that some felt more desire than others, so I have always thought it no leap of logic that some (like us) might feel none at all,"  
"That does make sense," Maglor slowly replied, "some sort of a-sexuality present in only a few, for if it were widespread it would have been more known, and we would not be having this conversation."  
Daeron sighed. "Asexality. Typical Noldo, coming up with a word for a thing I have puzzled over for centuries."  
"All down to my superior poetic talent," Maglor said with a smirk.  
"I'm going to divorce you."  
"No you're not."

**Author's Note:**

> I set myself a challenge: to write another fic about anything, but Maglor/ Daeron was all that came to mind.   
> That, and my own asexuality.   
> There is a very depressing lack of asexual characters everywhere, except in my own head.   
> I have a tendency (due, I think, to said lack of representation) to headcanon characters I like as ace.   
> So thus, ace Maglor and Daeron discussing asexuality.


End file.
